


Long Walk Home

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aftermath of Violence, Caring, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fix-It of Sorts, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protecting Someone, Protection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Jhiaxus hurt him again. This time Shockwave couldn't deny it, but he also didn't know what to do about it. His father's outburst  had been more than Shockwave could bear, and now he was dealing with the aftermath. Optimus only wants Shockwave to feel safe, but it's going to take more than just kind words and a gentle hug this time, especially since Shockwave can't hide behind reasonable excuses.  (PLEASE read tags. Mentions and physical aftermath are very evident here. PLEASE do not read if any one of the tags is triggering for you. )





	Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

“Are you sure you d-don’t mind me spending the night?” Shockwave looked up at Pax; what little he could see of him, anyway. His best friend was currently little more than a blur of colour that strained Shockwave’s eyes to try to see, though it was too much of a habit to try and seek Pax’s face out by this point to _not_ try to look at him.  
  
“Of course I don’t, Shockwave. I never will.” _I couldn’t let you go back to your father right now anyway_. It was left unsaid, but the gentleness in Pax’s voice, hiding equal amounts of concern and anger, spoke volumes. He didn’t need to say it. Shockwave already knew; had known from the moment Pax had reached to take his datapad, silencing his father’s attempts at calling him. 

The young Senator lowered his head again, flinching as the movement brought pain with it, and quietly put his hand back against his jaw, hiding his face and trying to ease the deep ache there all at once. “…I just worry about in…inconveniencing you…”  
  
“You needn’t. It’s not an inconvenience, Shockwave. Especially if it means you are safe tonight.”  
  
There was that gentleness again. It was a valiant attempt at easing his mind, Shockwave knew. It really _should_; Pax was not one prone to lie…it just wasn’t working. His declaration of building the future school for Outliers and his father’s resultant rage had left Shockwave more than a little anxious, and Pax trying to ease his mind was only managing to divert the tide a little, not stem it.

Still, by this point, Shockwave would take what he could get. He was in pain, he could not see, and his nerves were shot to hell and back. Pax being gentle with him, holding his hand as he guided the two of them through the evening streets of Iacon to his flat, was far better than hiding in a study room at the library.  
  
“Y-you know I’m safe,” he managed to murmur, his fingers tightening just slightly in the larger bot’s, still trying to come to grips with….all of today, really.

“Now that you’re coming home with me, yes, I know,” was Pax’s simple answer, and oddly enough, _that_ did more to set Shockwave’s mind at ease than anything else. Something about his dear librarian’s confidence in bringing him home with him gave Shockwave a spark of peace. It quelled some of the anxiety roiling in his stomach, simultaneously calming a bit of his nausea…and making him all too aware of how much of a headache he had.

Well, he’d take the headache. Even if it made him flinch, made him _feel_ as Pax turned toward him to study him a bit. Shockwave kept his head down, trying his best to watch where he was putting his feet, until the soft sound of Orion Pax’s sigh reached his ears, making his shoulders hunch a bit.  
  
“Let’s get you home and get some ice on your jaw, dear, and let me take a look at your wings. You’ll be safe tonight, at least.”  
  
“A-a-alright, Pax. …lead on, dearspark. …l-lead on.”


End file.
